


Sharing

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy!Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: A few of the times Mickey and Ian shared clothes and their families noticed.





	

Lip

Mickey padded down the stairs to make two cups of coffee for himself and his boyfriend. It was summer and hot as fuck so he only wore boxers low on his hips and an array of hickeys, courtesy of an enthusiastic Ian the night before. 

Mickey greeted Ian with a kiss on the cheek and Lip scrunched up his face. Mickey raised his eyebrows as he thought Lip was over the whole public displays of affection thing Ian was always such a sucker for. 

Mickey sat down ignoring Lip's stares till he felt hot in his chest. 'What the fuck are you looking at, man?' Lip said 'you are wearing my underwear,' Mickey shuddered and Ian giggled lightly. Mickey snapped 'I'm wearing Ian's, you dumbass.' Lip explained exasperatedly 'where do you think he steals all his clothes from?' Mickey muttered 'better not be your jizz stain on my fucking thigh right now then.' Ian's face turned red and Lip said quickly 'not worn them in ages.' Ian looked apologetically at Mickey but he just shrugged in return 'don't really give a fuck.'

Carl

Ian was nursing a beer scowling over some work when Carl came home. He looked up and his eyes softened at his little brother. Carl glared at him but Ian murmured 'wearing Mick's coat.' Carl glanced down to look at what he was wearing. He frowned and decided Ian must have been wrong, he had owned this big blue coat forever which meant it was probably a hand me down from Ian anyway.

Carl stubbornly said 'it's mine,' Ian rolled his eyes and replied 'blood under the sleeve,' Carl turned up the corner and laughed when he saw the distinctive blotch of red. Carl asked amused 'who did he fight?' Ian's face played a small smile 'Frank. He tried to hit me.'

Carl nodded as he had always respected Mickey. He was glad Ian was looked after, especially by a Milkovich thug. Those two had always been the most protective members of the family.

Fiona

Mickey walked over to Fiona's work to walk her home like he did every night. She had told him before it was okay but Mickey grumbled it was no problem and she wasn't going to get mugged by some asshole walking alone.

Fiona smiled as she saw Mickey approaching. She noticed the baggy magic 8 ball top he was wearing and commented 'Ian used to wear that all the time when he was 15,' Mickey snorted as they kept their comfortable pace 'yeah, I know. Dork used to think it was cool.'

They walked in comfortable silence most of the way till Fiona had arrived back home. She offered Mickey 'coming in? Liam's off to bed soon. Can say night.' Mickey smiled warmly but admitted Ian was waited for him at home. She nodded and quickly took him in for a hug. 

Fiona had learnt surprising Mickey with short hugs was the only way she was allowed to touch her brother's boyfriend without him wiggling off uncomfortably. She grinned when she let go 'smells like Ian,' she said nodding towards the shirt. Mickey grumbled 'I like how he smells,' and Fiona remembered when Ian had said something similar. She waited on the porch till he left her view and she let herself back into the house quietly.

Debbie

Debbie smiled as she saw Mickey shuffling about in too long jeans. His socks were drowned out and he kept tripping up slightly, but had not realised why. Debbie couldn't help laughing as Mickey frowned and internally wondered why had been so clumsy all day.

She smirked 'nice jeans,' and Mickey looked down sheepishly and realised. He bit his lip then huffed out a laugh 'Ian's a fucking giraffe.' Debbie nodded in agreement then cocked her head 'why are your wearing them then?' Mickey secretly loved the curiosity of Gallaghers, fuck they always wanted to know every thing.

Mickey thought back to his hectic morning of rushing around and shoving his body into some clothes while Ian slept in. He shrugged to Debbie 'must have grabbed the wrong pair.' There was a moment of silence then the pair burst out laughing when they realised.

Debbie spoke hysterically 'does that mean Ian's been walking around all day with jeans on cutting off before his ankles?' Mickey snorted as Ian was always thinking he was going through another growth spurt. Mickey smiled 'his giant ass probably didn't notice either.' 

Every one

It was winter and Mickey and Ian were bundled up as they entered the loud Gallagher house. Ian had pried off Mickey's coat back from Carl so Mickey wouldn't grumble about the cold. Ian was wrapped up in a green woollen scarf and a brown jumper. The pair marched into the kitchen hand in hand.

Mickey said hey to Kev and Vee and Ian crouched down to greet Liam. Liam shouted 'Mickey!' As he tugged on the scarf. Mickey frowned and Mandy said 'that used to be yours.' Mickey claimed 'no it wasn't,' but Ian smiled as he remembered Mickey swaddled in the green scarf years ago.

Kev smirked 'you don't even remember which clothes are either of yours, do you?' They boys knew it was true as slowly their wardrobes has merged over time.

Ian said adamantly 'we don't share clothes that much.' Vee rolled her eyes at the big lie. She took note of Ian's jumper which she had seen Mickey wear all the time. 'Okay then smartass, is that yours or Mickey?' Mandy scoffed 'it's Mickey's, can tell by the blood.' Mickey protested 'hey! Not all my clothes have fucking blood on them. At least my clothes ain't covered in jizz!' Fiona grimaced as she had seen the state of some of Lip and Ian's underwear she had washed. 

Ian giggled 'how do we even share? You are like so small.' Mickey glared at him but no one found it threatening anymore. 'Fuck you. Just because I ain't a tall fucking carrot stick like you doesn't mean I'm small, you bitch.' Ian grinned at being called a carrot stick. Mickey could say the most random things sometimes 'okay, Mickey.'

Ian

Later that night Ian and Mickey were conveying body heat in bed ('just say we were cuddling!' 'I don't fucking cuddle!') and Ian murmured in Mickey's ear 'I like when we share clothes. Makes me feel safe.' Mickey didn't open his eyes as he felt too comfortable and wasn't even pissed being disturbed as he was on the brink of falling asleep. A shy smile crept on his face in the darkness. Mickey whispered back 'me too, Ian.'P


End file.
